


She-Ra's fabulous story ( but not really bc it's a chatfic )

by Nymouria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AND GAY, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, What I am doing, and gay beacause gay disaster, bow transman, chatfic, gay everywhere, no tw for now, sorry for my english lol, sorry for the tags, yes im french
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymouria/pseuds/Nymouria
Summary: Just. A chatfic. With everyone. Bc why not.Tbh, it's a modern!Au so everyone knows each other in discord but not IRL
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta & Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista & Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	She-Ra's fabulous story ( but not really bc it's a chatfic )

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> Hi  
> i don't knwo what i'm doing but  
> it's fun so !
> 
> usernames :
> 
> Glimmer : Bi Queen of Sparkles  
> Bow : I’m a bOW  
> Catra : Catra.  
> Adora : She-ra  
> Entrapta : sCIENCES  
> Frosta : Frozen  
> Perfuma : Rapunzel.  
> Mermista : Little Mermaid.  
> Sea Hawk : im a p i r a t e  
> Netossa : Lesbian disaster.  
> Spinnerela : Sweet Lesbian.  
> Scorpia : ( don't have username for now )

_Hi AdoraSheRa#1067. Nice to meet u and welcome ! ~_

[10 :07 a.m]

_**I’m a bOW** _

Omg

Hi

welCOME !!!!

_**sCIENCES** _

hEY YOU LIKE SCIENCES ?

**_Little Mermaid._ **

Nobody loves science and technology, Entrapta.

Unless u, i mean

_**She-Ra** _

Hi all ! Nice too meet u !

**_Bi Queen of Sparkles_ **

Hey ! We need your pronouns, please !

 _**She-ra** _ ****

Oh ! Yes. She/her, plz

And no, i dont like science or technology

Because i understand nOTHING

_**Im a p i r a t e** _

Oh

R u gay ?

_**She-Ra** _

wha

i

i dont know

sorry ?

_**Little Mermaid** _

Your gaydar r broken lol

_**Catra.** _

Mine too.

Ur pp is so ridiculous

_**Bi Queen of Sparkles** _

Don’t be rude, love

All of you scaring Adora

Leave her alone, please

_**Im a bOW** _

CAN YOU BE YOUR FRIEND ? U LIKE CUTE AND COOL

_**She-Ra** _

oKAY

SURE

BE FRIENDS IM A BOW

_**Little Mermaid** _

lMAOOO

_**im a bOW** _

elzkjezlkjezezkjesklds

_**Frozen** _

It’s funny

_**She-Ra** _

W

What

_**Bi Queen of Sparkles** _

,,, lmao

Okay, it’s funny

Call him Bow

_**She-Ra** _

It’s…

Your real name ??????

_**im a bOW** _

Yeah

Because i like bow

Don ‘t judge me

i had no idea to choose a name

so

_**She-Ra** _

Oh

You choose your name alone ???

_**im a bOW** _

Privilege of trans people

Lol

:D

[3 :16 a.m]

_**Scorpia** _

Anyone knows what it means « j’ai besoin de me faire rouler dessus »

_**Rapunzel** _

What

_**Little Mermaid** _

What r u doing, scorpia

_**Scorpia** _

It’s a RT from Catra…

_**Catra.** _

I’m gonna kill u, Scorpia. ♥

_**Im a bOW** _

EZJFLERJFLERJFrevfrefre omg oommmgggrkeljergergfrefre

What the fuck

I’m crying

_**Idiot lesbian** _

Okay.

Scorpia

Catra needs sex

That’s all

_**Catra.** _

.

_**Bi Queen of Sparkles** _

Owh

_**Catra.** _

Don’t.

_**Bi Queen of Sparkles** _

I said nothing

_**She-Ra** _

Why anyone need sex ?????

_**Catra.** _

.

_**im a bOW** _

Omg

_**Rapunzel** _

Protect her. She’s so naive.

_**Little Mermaid** _

Lol

Are u ace

_**She-Ra** _

Ewh

Idk

I never had a

Boyfriend or girlfriend

_**Im a bOW** _

wHAT

bUT YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL ?

_**Scorpia** _

It’s true ! You’re beautiful, Adora

_**She-Ra** _

!!!

Thanks !!

I guess i think too much about studies to understand romantic relation ship

_**sCIENCES** _

science and technology no need romantic relationship !!!!!!!!!

coME WITH ME !!!!!!

_**She-Ra** _

Sorry

But

2+2=5 no ?

_**Im a bOW** _

Zekljfdezfez

And u say you r not gay after that

_**She-Ra** _

,,,,,,

,,,

Maybe

A little

Idk

_**Im a bOW** _

gaY

_**She-Ra** _

Zkjhgjkkhdez okAY MAYBE


End file.
